Queen of Jokers
by Tay-Lor C
Summary: I'm in love with Two-Bit Matthews. Somebody, anybody, help me?" A short fan fiction about a young girl who has fallen for Two-Bit.
1. Invited to the Curtis'

Hi guys! Well, uh, this is gonna be a little story about a girl who's in love with Two-Bit and her trying to get him to love her back. It's going to be a mostly er... "humorous" story. XD alright...better then it sounds?

I don't own the Outsiders, won't ever, but if I ever will... MUAHA.

* * *

It was a fairly normal day at my highschool. What as new… English, Math, Science, Lunch, Art, and then… History. I hated history… but the one thing that got me through it was Two-Bit Matthews… I was in love with Two-Bit Matthews.

Okay, now that I've frightened you beyond all reasoning with my little sad, teenage girl talking… The names Gwendolyn James, but call me Gwen if you will... I'm your average middle class girl, you know, not really noticed and completely confused by the Greaser vs. Soc situation… I've got green eyes, and real curly brown hair that comes to my shoulders that I'm incredibly proud of. My face is full of freckles, and all my friends tell me I'm really pretty… But, if I was pretty, why can't I get the attention of Two-Bit?

…ahem, Back to history class. As I said, I hated history. The classroom was stuffy, smelly, and the teacher was old and just sat at the front of the class and read well he assigned us work and reading. It would be hell if it wasn't for Two-Bit… mmm…

So, I was sitting there, kind of ogling Two-Bit, and one of my friends noticed, and she started laughing at me. Her name's Kimberly, a real hippy-type girl, but I just call her Flower, cause she's so floaty and dumb. I mean, she's smart… but she's just so out of it all the time… She's hilarious.

One of the kids, Ponyboy looked up and over at Flower and shook his head. Ponyboy was a good lookin' kid, if I could say so myself, all of those Curtis boys were. But I'm in love with Two-Bit, remember?

Flower wasn't a "greaser" per say, but she lived in the Greaser part of town, and often hung out with the Curtis' gang, so she knew Ponyboy well. She blinked at the poor boy, and he raised an eyebrow at her. Flower rolled her eyes and made a motion towards me, and then jerked her thumb towards Two-Bit and pretended to faint. I instantly turned bright red.

Ponyboy just kind of sat there and then looked at Two-Bit, then at me, and went back to his work.

DRRRRRRRING.

"Ugh! I hate that bell!" groaned Flower as she stood up from her desk.

"Hm, well, I love it, 'cause it means the end of class!" I smiled and stood up stretching.

Mr.What's-His-Name looked at the class, nodded, and then went back to reading. I swear, if that guy ever SAYS anything to the class, I'll die of shock!

"So, Miss Gwen, you planning on gluing your eyes back in their sockets?" Flower said throwing her books back in her locker, "You'll NEVER get Two-Bit Matthew's attention that way!"

"What!" I hissed as Two-Bit walked out of the history room with Ponyboy and my eyes traced all his movements. "I'm not looking at him!"

"Right." She smiled at waved at them, and I looked at her horrified, they were walking over…

"Hey Kimmy." Ponyboy said, "Boy howdy, that history class is sure boring, eh?"

"It's totally un-groovy." She said flicking her long light brown hair out of her face.

"Boy, Kim-o, you're a total hippy chick." Two-Bit spoke, and I melted…OooOoh, Two Bit.

"Yeah, well." She grinned, "Have you two met my best buddy, Gwen?"

"'Ey Gwen, nice ta' meet ya." Ponyboy said.

Did I mention I was new around here? Oh, well… I'm new around here, a few months now, but school just started a week or two ago.

"Gwen, eh? I could a swore she was a statue, you don't talk too much do ya?" Two-Bit said grinning at me.

"Uh, um, yeah." I managed to choke out, "I'm kinna quiet."

"Man, Kimmy, we haven't talked in a while…You should come over to the Curtis' later tonight!" Two-Bit said.

"Ooh, good idea!" Flower chirped, "Is it groovy with you, Pony?"

"Uh…yeah, I think…wait, what are you asking?"

"It's settled then!" Two-Bit grinned, "Hey, Gwenny-girl, you wanna tag along?"

Flower grinned, "She'd absolutely love you! I mean, uh, she'd absolutely love too!"

I glared at Flower, I knew my parents wouldn't like that…but ahhh…Two-Bit…

"See ya'll tonight!"

"Peace!"

* * *

LOL, and that's about as good as it's getting for now!


	2. At the Curtis'

hey hey! Here's a quick crappy little update. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

I was mortified. Walking down the street with flower as my only protection… The street being in Greaser territory. Who know what could happen? I mean…I could get jumped! Beaten! Stolen! Raped! KILLED! I was panicking, but Flower was just flouncing down the street as if it was a field of flowers. Nothing fazed this girl! Her long, and I mean really long, waist length, brown-blonde hair flying freely in the light breeze, her white peasant top, and huge fluffy brown peasant skirt, and did I mention the little brown sandals?

"Flower…can…you, please, you know… stop skipping?" I asked trying to quicken my pase a little. I wasn't sure where the Curtis' house was…and I was hoping we were close!

"Skipping? I'm not skipping…I'm simply…dancing with the movements of the earth!" She moved her arms around and did a cartwheel in the middle of the street, tripped and fell on her butt.

"…Flower!"

"Gweeeen, you need to let go! Reelax! Your so … uptight!" She mumbled, grinning up at me.

"No I'm not! I'm not tense!" I cried, of course I was! I was going to see…ahh…Two-Bit!

"Oh. I know why… Two-Bit." She rolled her eyes, "What'd I tell you? Your not going to get Two-Bit's attention but sitting there and gawking at him. He'll just think he has something on his nose."

"…" I ignored her and helped her up, turning furiously pink, I hate blushing!

"Oh. Look. We're here!" She smiled dopely, and stood up, she ran over to the door of a house which appeared to be in fairly decent condition…But I could hear the Elvis blaring from outside.

I walked quickly behind Flower, as she knocked on the door… the music turned off and several male voices bellowed, "COME IN!"

Flower grinned and opened the door…

"KIMMY!" cried a really handsome boy, but he ain't got nothing on my Two-Bit! 3 3 3 3

"Sodie!" She cried and tackled him to the ground giving him a huge hug.

"Oof! Hey watch it girly. Look'it at you! Your such a hippy! Kimberly, last time I saw you…wow. You should come over more often." He grinned at her messing up her hair.

I watched from the door way shyly, looking around the room. My Flower was the boy's Kimmy. There were six or seven boys in the room. A real tough looking blonde boy, Flower told me to stay away from his name was Dallas Winston or something like that. The boy Flower had tackled must have been a Curtis, the real good lookin' one, Sodapop. There was a shy looking dark haired boy on the coach, next to Ponyboy. The only ones I recognized was Steve Randles cause he worked at the DM, and …ah, Two-Bit…

"Hey Kimm-o. I see you brought your friend, Gwenny-girl." Two-Bit said from the coach, a can of beer in his hand.

I blushed furiously again, and managed a quiet, "Hi…Two-Bit…"

Flower rolled off of Sodapop, "Guys, this is my buddy, Gwendolyn. Or Gwen. Or if your Two-Bit, Gwenny-girl."

Winston didn't even look at me, he just nodded, Johnny managed a small "hi" even quieter then mine, and Sodapop grinned a melting grin…

"Kimberly!" a deep voice said coming from the doorway to the kitchen.

"DARRY!" She yelled and jumped up into a hug with him. "Darr-y-kins!"

I felt really out of place, and just then, someone's hands covered my eyes, and yelled, "BOO!"


	3. A Blush or Two

Again, as I mentioned before to my other readers… I haven't updated in what feels like a million years. But if you still want to read my story, I will be happy to write it for you. Here goes a try!

* * *

"Gahh!" I cried out. The person who had covered my eyes was Two-Bit, but I would play along. I thought to myself I'd do anything for him.

"Wooah, Gwenny, settle down my friend. It's only me." Two-Bit grinned, and winked at me. I tried not to fall over onto the couch and positively cry out with joy. He had touched me.

Flower was looking at me, raising an eyebrow. Then I turned and looked at her. She seemed to be quite happy with this "Darry-kins" guy. She had hugged him tightly, and didn't seem to be letting go. He had his arms on her two. He looked to be the oldest of the bunch, strong and serious.

"So, Gwendolyn. You know everyone here, my fine lady?" Two-Bit said motioning around. I again, tried to keep it together.

"Um…not really. I know Ponyboy, and…" I motioned softly towards Steve, "He, um works at the DM."

Two-Bit grinned, "Well, the scrawny kid is Johnny."

Johnny blinked, "I'm not scrawny!"

"Icicles over here, is Dallas Winston. Watch out, he bites."

Dallas didn't do anything, he grunted and watched the TV, a beer can half empty in his hand.

"Lady killer, Sodapop Curtis." Two-Bit pointed at Soda, and Soda took a bow, sending a smile to me enough to make me take seat down on the couch.

"And last but not least. Well, maybe he is the least. The ruler of this fine household, Darry Curtis."

Darry nodded, Flower and him had broke their embrace. I still watched her curiously. Flower had never told me anything about Darry and her…

"So, Gwen, where were you from, before you came to great ol' Tulsa?" Sodapop asked, smiling openly at me. I really wished he would stop smiling like that, it was hard to concentrate on what he was saying!

"New York." I said quietly, instantly attracting Dally's attention from the TV. He looked me over once, his gaze falling over me like cold rain. I didn't care for that much, so I looked back over to Two-Bit who was talking quietly with Flower.

"Kimmy, Kim, Kimmy…" Sodapop said, playing with Kimmy's long hair as she sat in front of him. It didn't seem to be an intimate thing, just a friendly exchange. "You should really bring your pretty self, and your pretty friends around more often."

"I really should. This place is groovy. I did miss you all." But when she said that, I did happen to see her look at Darry, her eyes filled with the same look I probably got when I looked at Two-Bit. Did I sense, a **romance?**

* * *

After leaving the Curtis' place I was filled with butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't stop thinking about Two-Bit. And Dally. And Johnny. And Soda. But mostly Two-Bit… I mean, I love him, right? The other's were just fun guys. Wait, well… Dally wasn't, he was just scary, but that made me think of him too. Point blank, I had a good night. That's when I realized my parents were going to kill me.

"Flower…I'm dead."

"No, your not my Gwendolyn of the plains… Your alive with the spirits of the Earth!" she cried out, still skipping along down the road, again. She never thinks anything is wrong.

"No, my parents. They just don't want me around this neck of the woods."

"Woods?"

"Ugh…Flower, they don't want me hanging around Greasers!"

Flower stopped and looked at me her eyes saddening a little, "But I thought you had fun."

"I did, Kimmy." I looked a the ground. I didn't understand this Greaser versus Soc thing… and my parents seemed to want to keep it that way.

"I don't get involved with it." Kimmy seemed to have taken on a completely different personality. "I like all of them too much to think about them fighting in gangs… especially Darry."

Here comes the Darry thing to again. Gwen, time to move in and ask! "Flower, what's with you and Darrel Curtis? Isn't he a little old for you?" I grinned slyly.

And then something happened that I had never seen. Flower blushed. Turned deep red across her fairly tanned cheeks. "Nothing at all, Gwendolyn."


	4. Dally, Up Close And Personal

Back to History class. The same old dull routine for poor Gwendolyn Marie James. Today, it was even worse. Two-Bit wasn't in class! What was I going to do?

Well… you know, I was doing okay. I actually took some notes this class, and the teacher actually gave me a weird look for taking notes. As if he'd never seen anyone ever do that before (and I wouldn't be surprised if that was true!).

I looked over to Flower for a moment, who was twirling her pencil boredly and humming a Dylan tune. I smiled at her softly to myself, but then went back to gazing at Two-Bits empty chair.

"How pathetic am I…" I mumbled under my breath, causing Flower to look over at me dully, then smile stupidly.

Soon enough, the bell rang. I walked up to Flower pouting, "He wasn't in class."

"Who?" she said blinking her large eyes at me.

"Two-Bit!" I hissed. She was so dumb sometimes.

"Ooh. Why? You gonna ask him to a movie?" She said walking down the hall. There was something about the way she walked, like she was floating.

"I… I couldn't do that! I just met him." I cried. It was true, I was too shy. The only person who talked less then me the other night was that Cade kid!

"Yeah. Besides, he likes blondes." She said, I could see her smirking to herself. She was pulling me in, going to make me do something stupid. "You could never spend a night with him. You'd be too embarrassed."

That was it, I snapped. She was so wrong! "That's it, I'm just gonna go right up to Two-Bit Matthews and..and…!"

She was grinning at me stupidly, and I turned around, angry-like and ran smack into Two-Bit.

"Hey Gwenny. What you gonna do to this Two-Bit Matthew's kid?" He raised his eyebrow and smiled at me. Oh. God.

I turned about five shades of red, "Oh...um…"

"She was just going to ask him something, weren't you, Gwen?" Flower asked, "Well, I have to go my locker. I said I'd meet--… I have to go do homework." And with that, the flower girl flounced off.

"What were ya gonna ask me?" Two-Bit smiled.

"Wouldchuugotothdriveinwithme?" I said quickly starring down at my feet.

"Bless you." Two-Bit grinned, "Come on, try again. I'm still listening."

I looked up at him, and took a breath in, "I was wondering…if uh, you'd like to go the drive-in with me."

He blinked, then the smile came back, "Sure, why not. What day?"

I practically skipped home, feeling a little like Flower must have everyday. When I walked past a park, and I saw Dally standing against a tree, and I blinked. I didn't know whether to say hello or not when he walked over. His gaze was like cold rain.

"Hey there Gwen." He said, to me his words were smooth and icy.

"Hello Dallas." I said quietly, looking at the ground. I shivered a little.

"What are you doing out towards this part of town?" he asked, continuing to walk closer to me.

"It's quicker to get home this way." I said finally looking up to him. He wasn't at all far from me now…

He grinned, but it wasn't the same kind of grin that Two-Bit or even Steve had. "So you didn't come to see me?"

I wasn't good at picking up on sarcastic humor, or teasing, so I blinked, "No, I actually wasn't."

Surprisingly he didn't frown at me, he continued to grin, and one of his hands came up and softly petted the curls on my hair. Oh. Lord.

"Um…Dallas…" I choked, backing off a bit. "I have to get home."

"What's the rush?" He smiled, and I frowned.

"Please, I don't have time for games."

"But games are fun, Gwendolyn."

"Dallas!" I said. He was really ticking me off now, but even more so he was scaring me. So I started to walk away, continuing my way home. Flower was right, he was scary.


	5. He Fights for Her

Hey guys! Thanks the for reviews!

NellieGurl – what –is- going on? Haha. Good questions. You'll have to read to find out. Bum bum bum!

Bowlingforshrimp – haha. Yeah, I try to stay true. I thought he was a little too intimidating. But thank you! -

Sodalover – Yeah. Don't have enough Darry pairings. Well, I don't know, I have been on fanfiction for so long. Oh well. It will be interesting!

* * *

"Flower, what should I wear?" I whined. It was about a half hour before my "date" with Two-Bit.

I hadn't told Flower about my encounter with Dallas Whinston yet. I didn't plan on telling her anything about it, I was a little too scared. Besides, if I ignore it, it'll go away? Right?

"Quite frankly, I think Two-Bit is concerned with how much or how little the girl is wearing. Not the actually clothes." Flower said, sitting cross-legged on my bed.

"Oh, shut up, _Kimmy._" I said, using her real name for some reason. "You're such a hippy."

She ignored my comment and went on, "You're find with what you're wearing. Stop complaining about it." And then she yawned at me, blinking dully.

"What are you going to be doing tonight?" I asked. It was strange though, normally Flower and I spent Friday nights together.

"Nothing." She said rather quickly, and that's when I caught on to her.

"Oooh, is someone going to see a certain Curtis-boy?" I asked, grinning. It couldn't hurt to ask, could it?

She suddenly flared up, and blushed for what was probably the second time in her life, "I really wish you would stop talking about that. I'm just friend with Darry. I'm good friends with all the boys."

I nodded at her. Yeah, right. "I think your more then good friends with Darrel."

"Who's more then good friends?" my mother said, leaning in my door way. "And where are you going, Gwendolyn Marie?" Yikes.

I cringed hearing my whole name, ignoring the first question was the safest way to play it. "Flower and I are going out to the drive in to see a movie." It wasn't a complete lie. But my love for Two-Bit Matthews was to great to tell the truth!

"Alright then." It wasn't completely strange for me and Flower to go out. "Will you and Kimberly be going to be staying for dinner? Shouldn't you call Mrs. Tannir?"

Flower turned around and faced the wall, mouthing "Kimberly" disgustedly to herself. I smiled at my mom, "No thanks mom. We're going out."

My mom smiled slyly at me, "Don't have dates, do you?"

I tried my hardest not to turn red, "No!"

Flower smiled at me, not saying anything. She wasn't going to disprove or prove anything to my mother. But that was _Kimberly Tannir_ for you. Thinking about her full name almost made me laugh.

"Gwendolyn Marie James, don't lie to me." She said, but she wasn't cross. "I don't mind if you're going out with boys tonight. Just be home on time. Maybe even bring the gentleman in to meet your father."

I almost died, blushing horribly and Flower burst out into her ringing laughter. Two-Bit Matthews, in my parent's house…? God forbid it should ever happen to the poor boy. Let alone that, my mother would faint and my father wouldn't let me out of the house ever. Oh, and I'd never seen Two-Bit again.

* * *

"Hello there Gwendolyn. Don't you look just a-lovely this evenin'?"

Didn't I wish it was Two-Bit's voice saying that. Well, guess again.

Looking up from my lonely spot at my table, I saw Dally grinning down at me, "Hi Dally." I said, hoping he would leave soon.

But of course, he sat down across from me in the booth. "What'cha doin' all by your lonesome?"

"I'm waiting for Two-Bit." I said quietly clenching my hands together under the table, as soon as he placed his own hands down on the table.

"Two-Bit? Two-Bit Matthews? Why you hangin' round him?" Dally said, raising an eyebrow at me. Ooh, that's right Dallas. Say it like you're not a hood yourself.

"I happen to ummm…" I started, but then Two-Bit came walking down the aisle in the resteraunt. I melted instantly, and paid no attention to Dallas.

"Why, hello Gwenny-girl. Dally, what you doin' here?" Two-Bit said, not sitting down yet.

"Ah, just saw your, um date?"

"Date." I said shortly.

"Just saw your date sitting here all by herself. Can't just leave ladies around like that Two-Bit." Dally said smoothly, "But, I must be off. You two catching the show later?"

I nodded, and he continued, "Well, maybe I'll see you two cats there."

I winched, I really hope I wouldn't see him there… But then Two-Bit had sat down, and I had forgotten all about Dallas.

"Sorry about that, Keith." I said quietly. That was his real name, but I didn't know what he wanted me to call him, really.

"Keith?" He took a minute to realize who I was talking to before smiling at me, "Two-Bit's the name, you know that doll."

I smiled at him, Okay, so was that strike one? I asked myself, now clenching my hands on the top of the table. That's when I noticed he had a fairly large bruise under his cheek.

"Woah, Two-Bit. Where'd you get that?" I said pointing softly at the mark on his face.

"Hey, I know, isn't my face beautiful?" He said smugly.

"No, I mean, yes, I mean, the bruise!" I said blinking at him, not brave enough to reach out and touch his face.

"Ooh, right. Right." He kept the smug grin, "Doesn't it make me look tuff?"

"Yes…" I thought of course he meant t-o-u-g-h. "But…how'd you get it?"

"Oh ya see, when I was skippin' class today, I got into a bit of fight with a Soc…"

"You were skipping class…?"

"Of course that's why I wasn't there." He continued, "Anyways, so this Soc, I think his name is Joe Rogersonsmith or…"

"Johnathan Rogers…?"

"Yah, him. So he comes up to me, and he's all, 'Hey. Grease. You takin' Gwendolyn out tonight?' And I says, 'Yeah!'"

I blinked at him, he got into a fight over me? I almost fell over and fanned myself in the booth, but then I went back to listening to him. Johnathan was a big oaf that tried to ask me out a few weeks ago. I politely had said no.

"And then the next thing ya know, he's walking over with his fist raised, and I go, 'Unless ya wanna get the shit kicked outta ya..' Oops, well, ya know. And so he punches me. The idiot punched me! So I taught him a lesson soon not to forget." Two-Bit said rather proudly.

I raised an eyebrow at him and was trying not to laugh. "Taught him a lesson soon not to forget, eh?" I stopped, "I mean…uh…" _What if you get HURT_? My brain yelled at me, _That's something a normal girl would say._

"I dig you, Gwen." He smiled at me, and winked.

I thought the evening was going to go rather well….

* * *

If you love me, REVIEW! Heheh. 


	6. You Dig Okay, Girl

**So**, there I was. Sitting in the drive-in with the man of my dreams, Keith Two-Bit Matthews. And I was a nervous wreck.

Nervously I sipped my Coke and looked over at Two-Bit. He seemed to be enjoying the movie. But I was still nervous. What if he wanted to walk me home? What if we wanted to stay out later? What…what if we kissed?

Then my mind itched… what was Flower doing tonight? Two-Bit must have noticed me fidgeting in my seat, and looking at him, and not the movie screen. He blinked, than grinned at me. "Hey, I know I'm gorgeous, but ya don't have to stare, dolly. I'm not lookin' at you all night." He winked at me again.

I blushed, but took the opportunity to talk to him, "Oh, so you automatically assume it's you I'm starring at, Mr. Matthews?"

"Why, who else would you be lookin' at, dolly?" his arm's sliding slyly over my shoulders.

"Me."

I heard the voice, and instantly assumed the worse. Was it Dallas again? Then I looked up to see a big, bulky oaf standing in front of me.

_Jonathan…_ I mentally groaned. "Get lost, Rogers." I mumbled.

"C'mon Gwen, what you doin' with this trash?" he grunted at me. He had blonde hair shaved close to his head, and a huge football player's body.

"Trash?" Two-Bit now interrupted, standing up, no where near meeting Jonathan's height, but he still stood intimidating and proud.

"Yeah, you heard me."

"Well you see, I had trouble realizing it was you talking. I didn't know gorillas could talk. Especially such a fine example of a primate yourself."

I giggled a little, that was my Two-Bit. Oops, did I say –my- Two-Bit? Could I do that yet? Probably not.

"You want another bruise to match that one, Joker?" the oaf stepped towards Two-Bit with his fists raised.

"Well, you do gotta co-ordinate, don't cha'?" Two-Bit grinned, not flinching a bit. "But I was thinkin' your nose didn't look great where it was. Want me to break it for ya?"

"Bring it on, Grease."

I really didn't want to see them fight. As much as Jonathan was an idiot, he was bigger then Two-Bit, and I didn't want Two-Bit to get hurt. But that's when I got an idea.

"Hey John." I said, taking on a sensual tone to my voice, walking forward a little, and smiling.

"Huh?"

And with that I dumped my Coke on his forehead, the sticky drink soaking his face and the collar of his shirt. Two-Bit laughed, "I knew you digged okay, Gwenny-girl!"

"I'm gonna kill the both of you!" Johnathan cried, and took a swing at Two-Bit, and he ducked.

"Hey, look over there, you oaf!" Two-Bit cried pointing over Johnathan's shoulder.

"Wha?"

"Run!" I cried, interrupting most of the other kid's viewing pleasure, Two-Bit grabbing my hand, and we ran out of the drive-in laughing our heads off.

* * *

**"Darrel…?"**

"Yeah, Kim?"

Kimmy had just walked into the Curtis' home, and saw Darry sitting in his chair. She smiled and flounced over.

"What'cha doing here?" He asked, blinking up at me, he had been reading the paper.

"I don't know. Gwendolyn's gone out with Two-Bit for the evenin'. I had already watered my plants and if I listen to that record one more time—"

"Ssh, come sit. I'm tired from work." Darry patted the arm of his chair, and Flower tried to sit down on the chair, but her grace worked against her, and she slipped down onto his lap.

"Oh!" she cried, blinking up into Darry's eyes, and he smiled down at her.

"Don't worry about it. You're such a klutz." He laughed a little, and she pouted.

"I'm just moving with the—"

"Movement of the Earth, yeah." Darry said, scratching his head and looking at the hippy that seemed to have come from nowhere.

Then a silence seemed to fall over them, and Flower just looked at Darry, and he looked back down at her. They seemed to have an understanding between them, that the silence was okay. Then Kimmy shut her eyes, and leaned up a little…

Darry put a finger to her lips and smiled down at her, and she pouted again.

"You're no fun."

"We need to talk."

"Don't worry—"

"Soda and them will be—"

"Darry—"

And then he kissed her, and it was quiet again in the Curtis household. For a while, anyways.

* * *

**"That was hilarious!"**

"I'll say it again, you dig okay."

Okay, so running three blocks from the drive-in was our idea of fun. Got a problem with that? Ha-ha.

"Where ya wanna go, doll?" Two-Bit asked, looking at me. We were both a little out of breath and red, but now we were more awake then anything.

_I'll go anywhere you'll take me, Keith Matthews! _ "Oh, um… I don't know. I'm up for anything, I guess."

"Anythin', eh?" He grinned at me and winked.

"Mr. Matthews, I do believe this is the first date."

"Right, right. Third date, rules, right."

I smiled at him and laughed, and somehow our hands met and our finger's intertwined. It was a beautiful feeling to be with him like this. My mind was free of all distractions, until a car drove past, and I was reminded I had to be home soon.

"It is kind of late. Maybe I should get home."

"I'll walk ya home, just in case, ya know."

"Oh…" Oh is right. Not good, not good.

So we started the long walk towards my neighborhood. I thought the evening had gone rather well… and we hadn't run into a certain Mr. Dallas. Yet…


	7. Socs will Be Socs

Hello one and all. Thank you for your reviews! I finall found the respond button, so I've been using that. go me. haha. This chapter is kind of um...dry, so bare with me. Today was a long day. heheh. Read and review!**  
LOVE**

* * *

**"And** so then I point at Steve and go, 'Yeah, well, what you're missing in the pants you make up for with your huge nose!' And then we started to fist fighting, and the next thing I know is everybody's all on the floor wrestling and making idiots of ourselves. I almost broke Steve's nose for him."

I laughed at Two-Bit. He had been telling me stories… we must have walked around the park twenty times. I had completely forgotten about getting home again, it was the last thing on my mind.

"So Gwen-dolyyyn." He emphasized the "dolyn" part of my name. That made me laugh too … "Why'd you come all the way down here from New York? Like Mr. Dallas Winston, he was from New York."

"Yeah… he told me. Career change for my dad." I said quietly, I didn't mind being away from New York at all. Dally was a reminder of what I left behind, and I didn't miss it much.

"Ya talk to Dallas much?"

Do I talk to Dallas much? God, I wish I could talk to him less. But I couldn't say that to Two-Bit. I hated the way Dally talked to me like he thought he was the king of the world. The thing I hated the most about Dally was his cold glance. But I looked at Two-Bit, blinking my green eyes. I couldn't tell him anything bad about Dally, could I?

"Nah. Well, I mean. We've talked a few times." I didn't want to say anything more about the subject, but unfortunately, that didn't seem to be working out.

"Awh, c'mon Gwen. I thought we were friends." Dally's voice said from behind me, making me jump (a little closer to Two-Bit, at that).

"Geesh, Dally, almost made me pull a blade, coming up behind us like that." Two-Bit turned around and grinned.

"Yeah, well, ya know." Dallas shrugged, then looked back up at us. We didn't happen to be holding hands at the moment. "What you two kids doing?"

I blinked, realizing how late it was, when Two-Bit said, "Nothin'. Care to join us on our lovely walk around the block?" Two-Bit grinned, bowing a little, talking in a grand voice, as if he was royalty.

"Ya know I would, Two-Bit. But apparently you've stirred up some trouble, eh Matthews? I'm gonna go back into town, see what's going down."

I blinked, was there more to the bruise then just fighting over me? Probably, let's not be egocentric here.

"Yeah, don't worry, it'll blow over. I don't imagine anything big will happen over it." Two-Bit shrugged

"Yeah, but you know the Socs. Any excuse to fight." But then Dally grinned, "But ya know, I wouldn't mind some action going down around here."

I blinked at Dallas, "You like to fight?"

"Who doesn't."? Two-Bit grinned at me, playfully punching me in the shoulder. I blinked at him and smiled.

Dally grinned, walking over to me, and taking my chin in his hands, tilting it up a little. I glared, and then he said, "Anyways kiddos. I'm off."

"Try not to get in too much trouble without me, eh Dally?" Two-Bit cried as Dallas walked off, winking at him.

"Try not to have too much fun with her." Dally cried back to Two-Bit, and I glared at the back of Dallas' blonde head.

Two-Bit laughed though, "Eh, you know, we should –actually- get you home. I know my mom probably don't care if I'm home too late, but your folks probably do. Let's go."

"Hm, somehow I think we had this idea before?" I smiled at him.

"Ya know, I think we did too."

* * *

**"Oh, **and she absolutely adores Two-Bit."

"Two-Bit, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I thought she seemed to gravitate towards him."

Darry and Flower were sitting on the chair still. Flower had several strands of blonde hair pushed behind her ear, leaning her head on Darry's strong shoulder.

"Hmmh. Darry, what time is it?"

"Good question. Pony was supposed to be home—"

"Darry, he's not 10…"

"Yeah, but he's my kid-brother!"

Flower pouted at him, "You're so… wound up about him. Relax…feel the movements of the Earth all around you…!"

"I can't."

"Learn too."

"You're awfully annoying, when ya want to be."

"I know."

She jumped off the chair and, walked behind him, leaning her head on his shoulder from behind, her hand running over his tight back muscles from working all day.

"Darrel, you work too much."

"You complain too much."

"But you loveee me."

"Hey, Darry…!" A new voice entered the house. "I'm home."

Darry suddenly stood up from his chair, knocking Flower back onto her butt. "About time, Ponyboy!"

"Close, this is Soda." Sodapop walked into the house, and blinked over at Flower on the floor, "Hey Kimmy."

"Hello Sodapop." Flower said from the ground, now sitting cross-legged and comfortable.

"Hey, Kim, can you confirm with me that I saw Two-Bit and…?"

"Gwendolyn." Both Darry and Flower said at the same time.

"Yeah, Gwen! I saw them together tonight at the…"

"Drive in." Darry and Flower seemed to be on the brainwave length.

"Oh-kay." Soda blinked at the two. "The Socs seemed to a little angry about something. Particularly at Two-Bit."

"But Gwen's not a Soc…" Flower said softly.

"I don't think it's anything to do with that. I don't think it's Two-Bit either." Darry nodded. "The Socs are being… Socs."


	8. One Kiss, One Beer, Get Ready to Rumble

**Hey guys! J**ust wanna say thanks for reading and reviewing. This chapter is a bit of a long one, and the next one will be too. But I hope you enjoy them. The story will be comming to an end in a few chapters, I hope. I didn't want it to be as long as my other stories. )

Here it goes.**  
**

* * *

**In **thirty years from now, the only thing I'll really remember from that weekend was the rumble, and my first kiss from Two-Bit. I never knew why the rumble started, I didn't want to know after I had watched most of it… But I guess I'm getting ahead of myself. 

Well, back to Friday night, I guess.

So, Two-Bit and me had finally made our way home. I was walking up the stairs on the front porch, when Two-Bit caught my hand, and pulled me back down.

"Hey, Gwen. Didn't think you were getting away without saying goodbye were you?"

I blinked at him, blushing terribly, "Oh…um…well, thank you for taking me out, and I had so much fun and maybe we can go out again…"

"That's not what I meant." He said, raising an eyebrow and smiling, before moving closer to me. I blushed even more, and shut my eyes, when I heard the door swing open.

"Gwendolyn! You're home! A few minutes late…" My mother eyed Two-Bit for a moment, "But you're home."

Luckily, she didn't say anything about how close me and Two-Bit were to kissing.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry mom." I said quietly.

"This must be the young man that took you out!" my mother said. "Why don't you come in for a moment?"

I had never seen Two-Bit look so uncomfortable, "Ehh, I dunno Missus James…"

"Nonsesnse, come in!" Her voice had a tone that she was rather demanding him to come in, then asking him politely to.

So I lead Two-Bit into the house, and my mom led us both into the sitting room where my father was sitting reading the paper.

My mom took a good long look at Two-Bit now, and I could see the distaste filling her eyes. Everything from his jacket, to his side-burns, to his boots, to the roots of his greasy hair.

I kind of cleared my throat, and my dad finally looked over at us. "Um… Mom, Dad I'd like you to meet Keith Matthews." I saw no need to use his nickname… that'd just make the situation worse, my mom would have even more of a dislike for him.

"Well, isn't it lovely to meet you Keith…" my mother said, "I'm Mildred, but please, Mrs James will do." She said sharply.

I could have cut the tension with a knife. My dad, who never said much, was looking at Two-Bit with even more distaste then my mother… and poor Two-Bit had to stand there, feeling rather dumb.

My mother gave him so many questions, and then finally let him go out the door, and I never got my kiss good night. I looked at my mom and she turned to me, "I don't want you going out with him again."

My jaw dropped a little, "Why not?" I had to admit, Two-Bit was very polite the whole time he was in the house.

"He's trash." My father said simply over his newspaper.

Tears filled my eye hotly, and I looked to my mom, "No, he's not, you don't know him."

"You don't either." My mother replied sharply, "One date with him."

"You've seen him for thirty seconds, and you think you know everything about him!" I yelled. I had never yelled at my mother before.

My mother looked at me, shocked, "Did you just yell at me?"

"Yes! Yes I did!" I yelled. Then my eye saw that Two-Bit had walked back to the house, he had heard the yelling.

"Well, if I have anything to do with it, you'll never see that boy again." My father said with a tone of finality in his voice.

"You're wrong!" I cried, I still had my shoes on, so I grabbed my coat and ran out the door. My father, actually stood up from his chair, and my mother screamed after me.

Two-Bit blinked at me, "Uh…to the Curtis'?"

"Yes!" I cried, and ran down the street.

* * *

**W**e ended up going to Two-Bit's and picking up his car, then driving to the Curtis'. I ended up meeting Two-Bit's little sister, Marcy, and his mother Jessica, who had just come in from her shift at the dinner… But I don't remember much of that, because when we got to the Curtis' I had my first beer ever. Then my first secound beer ever. And so on… 

But also, I'm getting ahead of myself again.

"Hey, Darrel Curtis! Guess who's here, and it's not the tooth fairy."

"Two-Bit?" Darry asked, walking towards the front door.

I stood behind Two-Bit a little, and waved at Darry quietly.

"Hello Gwen. What are you guys doing here?" Flower asked, she was leaning against Darry slightly.

"We're going to be staying the night. That okay, Darry?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah. Go ahead." Darry said, walking back to the living room, Flower flouncing after him.

Two-Bit walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge, cracking it open and taking a long gulp. He then looked at me, and grinned, "You drink, dolly?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Go on, put hair on your chest." He tossed me a bottle, and then after I informed him I didn't –want- hair on my chest, he laughed and opened the bottle for me.

"Go on."

I shrugged, and drank some. And that some led to another bottle. And that other bottle, led to another bottle, and by one in the morning, Two-Bit and I were drunker then… well, I really didn't know

* * *

**If **I remember one thing from that night it was kissing Two-Bit. We had been cuddled up in Darry's chair, he had long since gone to bed, as with everyone else in the house (yes, Ponyboy eventually came home) giggling. 

That's when Two-Bit stopped and put a serious look on his face, "Gwen!" He said quietly. "I never got my goodbye before, 'cause you're crazy broad of a mom interrupted me…"

And before I could respond to him about just how crazy that woman was, he kissed me, and instantly I melted down into his arms

* * *

**That **morning I woke up to Steve running in the house. I had slept on the floor with Two-Bit stomach as a pillow. My head was pounding like crazy. Then I realized Steve was yelling about a rumble tonight. 

"Jesus Christ…" Two-Bit mumbled, "My head feels like it did that one time Darry punched me…"

I sat up and Steve ran over, "Two-Bit…Two-Bit!"

"I can hear you, brainless…"

"There's gonna be a rumble!"

"A what?" I asked, my voice a little hoarse. I do think me and Two-Bit had been trying to sing Elvis. But I couldn't remember completely.

"A rumble, c'mon girl. Don't tell me you don't know what that is…!"

"I have no idea, Randel." I grunted at him.

"We're gonna kick the Socs asses tonight!"

Two-Bit seemed happy, if not in pain, and he stuck an arm around me, and mumbled something about going back to sleep.

* * *

Thanks guys! Please review ) 


End file.
